Arranged into Marriage
by switzpot888
Summary: The young man knew from the start that they were bound to marry each other while the young woman didn’t. Now it’s up to him to find a loophole in this before he finds himself starting to fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: The young man knew from the start that they were bound to marry each other while the young woman didn't. Now it's up to him to find a loophole in this before he finds himself starting to fall for her.

* * *

The mansion from outside looked peaceful and serene. It was boarded with beautiful sakura trees. Everything was at its place except when one came inside and witness the heated conversation between father and son.

"Enough!" the man of the house said as he slammed his fist to his expensive table.

"NO! I told you already that I still don't want to marry! I'm far too young to even think about it!" said the sixteen year old boy whom was being forced to be married.

"I also already told you that enough is enough! You will follow what I say for I am your father and you shall respect me! End of discussion!"

The young man grunted angrily and walked out of his father's office slammed the door closed in the process, showing his total disagreement to their previous meeting.

A phone call could be heard from the office as the man cooled himself first to answer whoever was on the other line. Feeling himself ready he picked up his phone and relaxed as he heard the voice of his sweet and loving wife.

"Dear, are you alright? You sound so stressed. I really think you ought to have a break from all this. That's why I planned a vacation for us family and also for the both of them to get to know each other. Isn't that wonderful?" beamed the women on the other line.

"Yes honey, that's great." replied the stoic man as he think about the situation at hand.

"Alright then! I'll contact the Haruno's to let them know of this. And I'll also be the one to talk to Sasuke about this. Be sure to rest dear. Love you, bye!" The phone call ended when the man replied his usual to his beloved wife.

* * *

The vibration of her cell phone woke her up from her dreamland. She looked to see that the caller ID is someone whom she didn't know of. Never the less, she answered the call surprised to hear that Uchiha Mikoto has called her to tell her of a vacation plan next week. She hesitantly agreed still not knowing the reason for it or the reason why the vacation will take place. She has known Uchiha Mikoto since birth for she was the best friend of her mother but she didn't know her family. She have only seen her husband once and haven't seen their son.

She is Haruno Sakura, an intelligent, friendly, calm, and a beautiful sixteen year old daughter and heir to the Haruno Corp. That's what more people thought of her for that's what she portrays in front of them. Only her friends know of her other crazy side. She's loved by everyone in their household for she always kind and appreciative of them.

She has had zero number of boyfriends but numerous fanboys. She promised herself that she will marry the only boyfriend she will have. Unfortunately for her fanboys, she is currently not looking for one.

The young man who just strutted his way out of his father's office was more pissed than ever. Not only will he be marrying someone whom he didn't know, but also because his father never gives him the chance to speak his mind.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, the only heir to the Uchiha Corp. He had an older brother whom neglected his every duty to go off and no one was ever to know his whereabouts. He suffered greatly from his father's lack of appreciation for him because his father only took notice of the older Uchiha and he was always only in his brother's shadows. But never did once he complained for it because he grew fond pf this older brother. Now, only if he has a way to stop is marriage.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my very first story!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still do not own it but I own this!

* * *

It was 5 minutes till 6 in the morning and still snoring could be heard from outside the room. The alarm clock ranged meaning it was time for whoever was under the blanket with butt sticking out should wake up soon.

"Urg, it's so early." Growled the pink-haired girl slowly woke up and lazily rolled to the edge of the bed only to fall from it.

A loud thud could be heard as the victim winced in pain by massaging her now slightly swollen forehead. "I bet my forehead is now much bigger." Shaking away the thought of always being teased, she got up and starts getting ready for the vacation.

It has already been a week since Uchiha Mikoto announced the family vacation of the Uchiha's and the Haruno's. The plan was to arrive there to have lunch together and do whatever they want.

Sakura, being always prompt and on time didn't waste any second because as far as she knows, Uchiha Fugaku is not a patient person. She just hopes that she could survive this coming three days.

As Sakura finished washing up, she's still wondering the sudden announcement of this vacation that made her parents fly back here in Konoha. Apparently, they've been in the States for some business. She was so intrigue on why they even flew back just to make this vacation but on the other hand, she still was happy to be with her parents after not seeing each other for 4 months.

She skipped happily across her room towards the door but stopped to stare at her now slightly purpulish forehead. "Great!" she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Loud knocking could be heard throughout the whole mansion of the Uchiha residence. On the other side of the door, Uchiha Sasuke was still not getting up and is ignoring the loud bagging of his father from the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I swear that if you don't open up this door and get ready I'm gonna have to ban you from using your car for a month!" threatened his father.

Upon hearing his father, he slowly got up from his bed towards the door fearing for his car. He opened the door and faced the strict face of his father scolding him over and over again about his manners. Still tired from the lack of sleep, he just muttered a "shut up" getting his now angry father more aggravated.

"I can't believe that you are my son! You have no respect for me! Itachi would've been a better son than you anyday!" he left without looking at his sons downcast look.

Brushing his fingers through his hair relaxed him a little after getting that reply from his father. He unwillingly went to get ready for this said vacation that his mom insisted he go. After much bargain and puppy dog eyes from his mother, he finally agreed.

Still upset for his father's doings, both the marriage and scolding, he cursed mentally as he was thinking of how he was going to escape this whole thing.

* * *

Haruno Sakura arrived about half an hour before the arrival time of her parents. Planning this all along, she turns to get the book that she borrowed from her best friend, she started reading it.

"Honey!" recognizing that voice anywhere, Sakura turned her head just in time to see her mom with her dad carrying all their baggage. She put her book down before standing up and gave her proper greetings for her parents.

"So how was your day?" the conversation was light for the family as they went to their car to go to the Uchiha's resort.

The Haruno family may have been known across the country but they are all still very humble persons. Her mom would always tell her of their story when they started from nothing. Her dad was once a soldier leaving in a rough life. His parents were not from a high class society in which they as family strive to get out of. Her mom finished college with a degree in nursing and wanting to help others, she worked in the military base where her father was in. They met after her dad got injured from an accidental bomb malfunction in which all their love story began. They both reached their position now as CEO of the said family business but were always reminded of their past.

Being told of their story really made Sakura who she is. She doesn't party hard like most other girls, she's just a balance of everything. Although she was raised very well by her parents, every person is entitled to their own bad side.

* * *

The Uchiha family just arrived in their destination, a beach located outside of Konoha. It has a luxurious environment fitted for the higher ups in the society. Owned by the most powerful company in the world, it doesn't need any more fame as it has right now. Being the owner of the said beach, The Uchiha family has a private place wherein they can relax and unwind without any interference.

The Uchiha family, unlike the Haruno's, came from a very rich family. Both their parents were elite people. Uchiha Fugaku, being the stubborn person he is when he was young, decided to get out of his parents hold thus leading him to join the army where he met Sakura's father. They met after Uchiha Fugaku resigned from the army in a party held by both of their parents.

Uchiha Fugaku talked to Haruno Ibanki about arranging both of their heirs to marriage. The offer was immediately disapproved by Sakura's father. He reasoned out that he wanted his daughter to go find her husband herself. Uchiha Fugaku, being the stubborn man he is, insisted that they should do it thus leading both of them to agree that Sakura should not know of this and see where things will go.

"I want you to be on your best behaviour when we see the Haruno family. You should not speak a word about the arrangement of your wedding to your fiancée for she does not know of it. Treat her well." Uchiha Fugaku once again reminded his son of the things he should do. Sasuke, always following his father's orders, simply nod in understanding. He actually is planning on ruining every chance of marrying someone he does not know of. Seeing that the girl doesn't know of this makes it much more interesting for him to play her.

* * *

Thank you so much for those who reviewed in the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this as well!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't own it..though I wish that romance between Sasuke and Sakura really happens.

* * *

The Haruno's arrived after travelling for about three hours from the airport. They were quickly greeted and escorted to their designated room by the bell boy whom was advised before of their arrival.

"The bed is so soft!" as she bounced up and down the mattress.

"Sakura dear, we're gonna have lunch with the Uchiha's in about ten minutes." After hearing this, she quickly fixes herself accordingly.

She opened the door only to see a dark haired person walking pass by her door without being able to see his face. She followed him through her eyes staring at his back only to realize a chicken-butt-sticking-out-of-his-hair hairstyle. She inwardly laughs at it and finally skipped towards the lunch area after getting directions from the butler.

She stopped her skipping and thinks of how she missed Sai. She brushed away the thought and continue going to lunch.

* * *

After being in this resort for about five times, he memorized this place like the back of his head. So when a new cottage that looks like a house was built, he quickly went in to see it. He passed by so many doors and never once stops to see the paintings.

As he went through the second floor of the house, the door to his right suddenly opens and the first thing he sees is pink. Oh it's pink hair, what a weird hair color_. Freak._

Didn't want to waste anymore time since it's almost lunch, he just went straight not even stop to look at the person with pink hair. Also because by the time he passed her she was looking down.

As he went nearer his destination, greetings were thrown at him almost every three seconds. Getting annoyed by this, he quickened his pace and arrived to see his parents and the Haruno's only present.

He was deep in thoughts that he was not able to hear the hair across from him make a noise to indicate a person sitting.

He looked up only to be surprised that the pink-haired freak is the one he's engage to. He focused his attention on her face and was taken aback when she actually didn't look like a freak. All of her features compliment that made him guess to see if she undergone through the knife. Quickly dismissing the thoughts, he went to listen to his father's conversation.

* * *

Finally arriving to lunch, he saw both her parents and the Uchiha's. In a table for six both fathers at the end of the table, both their mother's sit acroos each other which led her to sit across from him.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Haruno Sakura." Sasuke's father introduced her as he sat down.

Once he looked up, the was the first thing that came to Sakura's mind was "_He looks just like him". _

"Pleasure to meet you all." And with that, she sat down.

She scrutinized more of his details once she sat down. Finally deciding that he does look a little bit better than Sai, she erased that thought and replaced it with _"No one will be better than Sai"_ and then began to listen to their parent's conversation.

* * *

Hey! What do you think?

Please give me constructive criticism, I need it. :)

Review please!


End file.
